Dawn
by racerabbit
Summary: Post-Anime future where a new era will begin with a new dorm and a new villain that will threaten the entire secret existance of Vampires! Yuuki and Kaname must stop it before it is too late while Zero deals with a mysterious transfer student...
1. Beginning of Dawn

This story takes place AFTER the Anime, when Yuki and Kaname and some of the Night students went off to some unknown place. This is what I would like to think happened to them.

Beginning of Dawn

**Dawn** :_n. _ **dawned**, **dawn·ing**, **dawns**

**1. **The time each morning at which daylight first begins.

**2. **A first appearance; a beginning: _the dawn of history._

**3. **To begin to appear or develop; emerge.

**4. **To begin to be perceived or understood.

The Phone rang in the chairman's office at the Cross Academy for Day and Night students. No one was in the room when suddenly a man with light brown hair tied back in a ponytail burst through the doors."H-hello...!" He said as he lunged for the phone. _Just made it_ he thought, still panting from running up the stairs before it hung up. "This is the Chairman, how may I help you?"

"Chairman…" a girl's voice answered.

"OTO-SAN!" Cross Kaien yelled through the phone, now much less formal and in his "daddy-mode".

"O-oto-san…" Yuuki Cross said relieved that her adoptive father never stopped acting that way every time she addressed him like that.

"Yuuki…" he sighted in an exasperated tone." I haven't heard from you for AGES… and there's been no way for me to contact you, what with you and Kaname-kun moving around all the time and having no address or anything. I've been so WORRIED about you! Are you alright? Where are you? What have you been doing? How are Kaname-kun and the others?"He continued to talk while Yuuki sighed… was the reason why she did not want to call. Her father was ranting on and on so she has no space to reply and tell him why she called in the first place. She had only been away for a couple of months and he was already acting as if it had been years. "I'm FINE dad!" she said. "Really! The others are fine too. We're staying in a sea-side town right now at beach hotel."

"Is there something wrong… Yuuki?" She could never hide anything from him she thought. Even through the phone he could sense that there was something that bothered her.

"Not really… It's just… how is Zero doing?"

"Zero? He's doing fine actually! He's getting along better with the rest of the class now. It's really a relief. "

"I see…" Well that changes things a bit, Yuuki thought. "Thank you chairman, take care of yourself!" Yuuki said brightly. "W-what Yuuki! Aren't you going to ask how I am doing? Can't we talk for a little longer? I miss you so much!"

"Sorry dad, the phone money won't last much longer and Kaname-senpai is waiting for me, I love you too, bye!" And she hung up on him.

"Awwww…" the chairman moaned. This was the first time he had talked to Yuuki in two months and she had only asked him how Zero was. What was worse the conversation had only lasted about 2 minutes. _She must really be worried about Zero-kun_ he thought.

Yuuki went out of the phone booth and went to where Kaname was standing on the pier. "Done!" She said as she smiled up at the pure-blood vampire. "He was fine, no worries." She meant the chairman. Kaname Kuran nodded gravely. He still found it strange that Yuuki would want to call the chairman now of all times but he did not argue with her. She had her reasons. The pure-bloods walked down the promenade in harmony and Yuuki let her thoughts run loose. So Zero was fine after all… There was nothing to worry about. He was fine. So what had that dream been about then? It had been following her every time she fell asleep, creeping into her dreams and haunting her at night and during the day. The dream began with herself and Kaname-senpai dancing slowly together with their music as they used to when she was small. The doorbell rang out loud and clear and cut of their music. Kaname-sempai went and answered the door and a person behind a mask was standing at the door. When Yuuki tried to get close to him, Kaname, the door and the hidden person moved farther and farther away from her. Even when she tried to run and stretch out her hand towards him, Kaname kept moving farther and farther away. She screamed out his name: "Kaname!" And then she would always wake, arms stretched out, towards the nothingness.

There was one more thing that scared her. A voice. A female voice she had never heard before sang:

_At sunset the world will be drenched in blood…and your whole world will be shattered forever… _

_However, in your place, a new girl, a new dorm and a new era will begin. And the sun will rise again at dawn._

_Dawn…_


	2. At the Academy

"Dawn…" Zero Kiryuu said as he looked over at the rising sun. He was standing on the terrace he and Yuuki used to use to survey the grounds. The sun didn't hurt his eyes, even though he was a vampire. He had just completed another tiresome nightshift, patrolling the school, looking for any stray day or night students who thought it would be a clever idea to break the rules and do something stupid, like see what the other dorm was up to. _Idiots_ Zero thought. _You'd think they would have learnt by now_. He massaged his acing shoulders. _Ever since that damned Kaname and Yuuki left the school, both the vampires AND the day class have been getting more and more restless, willing to take more risks. Well, it's to be expected I guess, now that the ones who used to control them are no longer here _he thought. He put his head to his hand _Dammit! Why did they just leave like that and leave all the cleaning up to me! _ Not that he couldn't take them on or anything, it was just that staying awake both day AND night was starting to get to his nerves. It was only the times in between the night and day that he could truly relax and let his guard down.

He honestly couldn't come up with one good reason why he even bothered anymore. Deep inside he knew the answer though, without him the students in the day class would be defenseless and the high-class vampires could sure enjoy a good meal instead of those blood tablets.

"Why the hell can't I at least get paid for this!"He cried out loud.

"-Because if you did then the chairman might as well assign vampire hunters to do the job" Replied a voice behind him.

H e wiped around, not recognizing it, reaching for his _Bloody Rose, _blood pumping. He stopped –mid reach- "Yori…" A girl with short orange hair stood before him, already dressed in her day class uniform. She continued "Besides, you're the only one at the school who can do it now and wouldn't it just look suspicious if Mr. Cross all of a sudden started to pay his prefects?"

He relaxed. "Yeah…I guess you're right…as always." He said. She smiled a small smile. "Anyways, why are you here?" He asked  
"The chairman wants to see you. He says there's a new student coming soon." He nodded. "What type?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?" she said, and walked away. _And what the hell is that suppose to mean? _ He thought.


	3. Sakami

Ch. 3: Sakami

-To **HotKaname**: I would love to put Yuki into the story sooner but I'm afraid that it won't be this chapter. Please continue to read though

And now the story:

He stopped outside the ex-hunter's office doors and was about to enter when heard voices coming from the inside. Being cautious, he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"…So as you can see the only place available right now is the abandoned house in the forest. I apologize the most sincerely for the inconvenience."

_The Chairman must be talking to the new student. And it's a day class! –It must be since there's loads of room in the vampire dorm right now. _

"I see… well then there's no other choice. Anyways, thank you so much for accepting me."

_What a sec! That's s a girl's voice! In that case it doesn't make any sense; Yuuki's gone now, there should be at least one space left for her. Why is the chairman lying?_ The Chairman continued, "Here are your schedule and the student handbook. Read this before you begin tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your school life here Sakami! …_Sakami_ _? Yeah, it's defiantly a girl. _"I will! I appreciate everything you've done for me." She sounded happy. _Her voice… _Her voice was smooth as silk, clear as water…absolutely hypnotizing. He snapped out of it; his eyes widened and he stepped back from the door. _But that voice… it can't be from a human! A vampire?…maybe… _

"Now, as soon as your guide arrives he can show you the rest of the school grounds and where you will be sleeping."

_And that…would be my cue_ thought Zero as he knocked on the familiar door.

**Sakami's POV**

"Enter, Zero" said the headmaster. I turned towards the door. A boy my age entered the room and _HOLY…! Damn that guy's hot! Tall and Slim, yet muscular. And his hair; it's silver! Wow that's cool!_ I managed to keep my emotions under control and keep a straight face, but just barely. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said. _Ok, now let's see just how cool he is_.

**Normal POV **

"Good, now that you are here I can Introduce Sakami to you, so as I said, his name is Zero and he is my so-"He was interrupted by a very loud and very and "I AM NOT YOUR SON!" He slammed the fist down on the table, cracking it slightly. "How many times do we have to go through this!"

"Oh come on Zero-kun, there's no need to be shy about it" Chairman said as he waived his hand in Zero's face. Zero looked like he was about kill the headmaster and was glaring at him veeery threateningly; veins were popping on his forehead. Luckily for the Chairman, he knew just what to say in this situation. "Oh come on Zero, let's not be rude and show a bad example to our new student shall we?" This made him stop and have a look at the girl who was standing on the opposite side of him on the desk. The girl was silently watching the display with a WTF look on her face. Zero's cheeks started to blush but he distracted himself by looking properly at the new student for the first time. "What the…" he said. She wasn't wearing the white, night class uniform, and she wasn't wearing the black day class one either. What she was wearing was a uniform with the style of the cross academy except that it was light gray with blue lines. She was shorter and had a more child-like face than Yuki. She had dead straight, black hair that crept down to her waist and a sharp fringe. What was strange about her though, were her deep red, orb like eyes, that seemed to be slightly too large for her head. _She doesn't seem… quite human, it's like she's hiding a power somewhere but it hasn't been awakened yet _thought Zero _But if she was a vampire I would sense it and I can't pick up anything from her_. _But there is defiantly something different about this girl._ Luckily he became distracted when the chairman spoke again. "Her name is Sakami and she will be starting in a new dorm."

"What seriously!" He couldn't believe his ears! Kaien Cross nodded, "Yes, I am very serious about this. That is why I have had made a new uniform for her. But for now she will be the only student there. "

"Hold up, hold up. What about her classes? Where will she be?" Zero gave Cross a meaningful look. The chairman sighed, he was getting tired of talking and wanted to get this over with, but he had to speak to Zero in private first. "Zero, I want you to show her to the abandoned house behind the school, where she will be staying. It's been refurnished, of course. Make sure that she feels comfortable and settled before you come back here. I need to talk to you in private."

Zero nodded "Damn right you do, you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do old man!" He turned on his heel and headed for the door. "Come on."

The girl didn't react at first but just stood there looking at him before realizing that that last comment was directed towards her. She yelled him "Hey wait!"

**Sakami POV**

I stretched my arm out but it was too late, he had already vanished behind the door._ Man what a grouch! How un-gentlemanlike! Still…he's obviously a rebel and that gives him some points_. She smiled at herself. "Ehhh…Sakami, I think you should follow him." "Uhhh what?" I said. _Oh no, I got distracted again_ "Zero won't be waiting for you, you know, you'll have to run to catch up with him now." "Errrr right, thanks headmaster! I said and smiled. He smiled back "Now hurry!" "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh" I said as I ran out of the nice room. _Shiiiiit, where the hell did he go? I saw him run this way but then what?_ She came to a flight of stairs. _Ok which way now? Should I continue or..._

"Hey dimwit! "

"Huh?"

"Houses are generally on the ground and not on the second floor so how about you start of there?"

I walked down the staircase to see Zero actually waiting for me at the bottom of it. "Yeah I knew that!" I said and stuck out my tongue at him. He looked at me, not at all amused but then just shrugged "Whatever, follow me." _Ok, he's clearly not the humorous type…that sucks._

**Zero's POV**

The girl followed me outside and began leading her to her "dorm"._ God this girl's such a child! Still… when she stood there dreaming away, not realizing that reality was still going on around her, she reminded me of Yuki_. This brought a smile to my lips. _Yuki…I still can't stop thinking about you even though I've sworn to kill you. _Just at that moment the school bell rang. "Crap" I said. "Huh?" said the dimwitted girl. "The school bell – it means that everyone will be coming out now."

"So?"

"So-…never mind you'll see." And I changed direction and headed towards the infamous gates of hell.

It was hell for two reasons. A. It was the doorway where the vampires were able to access the school and begin their classes. B. The f*ing fan girls stood there every single f*ing day (not caring how difficult his life was because of this) swooning over them as if they were the hottest shit they'd ever seen…actually they probably were, but that's beside the point. Either way, he had to deal with both of them every…single…day! During classes he hadn't exactly warmed up to people but he wasn't pushing them away either and he wasn't emitting any evil aura to anyone who came close him, so people had grown to admire him instead and he'd just sort of put up with it…somehow. However, once school ended he had no patients (-spelling?-) what so ever for these annoying girls who had no idea what the hell they were dealing with. Yuuki used to take care of them most of the time but now, as previously mentioned, he had to do what she did. _God how the hell did she put up with it…seriously!_ These girls were dead if they even thought of trying to sneak by him and Sakami is just about to see how angry he can be.

FYI – Zero is not actually going to kill anyone, he's just exaggerating…really! And btw, I invented that house, I wanted somewhere to be in between the night class and the day class dorm but that stupid wall is in the middle so I had to think of another place. Please review!


	4. Sanguis Finder

Ch. 4 – Sanguis Finder

Hehe sorry for the extreme hiatus – I had no inspiration to continue and my high school years were coming to an end so I needed to concentrate on real life. But now I shall continue again because I want to become a Beta reader! Please enjoy!

To HotKaname: Aha! I knew there was a spelling mistake in there! Thanks for the reviews and pls continue to R&R and enjoy

**Sakami's POV**

It had taken sometime before the night students were able to reach the academy, due to the amount of fans in their way, and then it had taken even longer to try and get the remaining students into their dorm. It had become sunset by the time Sakami was walking shakily behind Zero towards the Dawn dorm; her new home. She had never seen anyone get so angry at someone for simply screaming "Kyaaaa!" Nor had she ever witnessed such a mighty death glare directed towards an innocent girl. Zero was not a person you wanted to cross paths with when he was angry, she had learnt that lesson now and was walking with just a bit more edge and caution to her steps. Nonetheless he was after all the first student to talk to her here and she could not afford to be scared by him. After all, she would need all the allies she could get for the mission ahead of her…

**Normal POV**

They stopped in front of the small mansion house where Sakami would be spending her days at Cross Academy. Its walls and pillars had been newly furnished and were painted in a deep shade of night blue. Two large suitcases had been placed at the entrance.

"Ok I'll leave you here then. You can take care of yourself from here right?" Zero said.

Sakami nodded.

"Yes I'll find my own way from here. Thanks for taking me."

Zero started to walk away from her when he caught himself in time and turned his head around.

" Oh, and Sakami…"

"Yes?" she said, hoping he might say something to comfort her…

"If you ever need anyone to help you out with anything you don't understand…" He paused.

Sakami held her breath, "Yes?"

"Ask Yori. She'll be glad to help you."

Zero was answered with a stony faced Sakami and a mental: _ Why you little… _from the girl.

"Oh and one last thing- don't go out at night." And with that he walked away in a rush to try and get to Kaien's office before nightfall. He failed to hear Sakami's stuttered protest of "But, but! Wait!" Sakami sighed and brought her things in to her new and empty home…

Far away from the walls of the infamous Cross academy and the mysteries it holds, other stories were brewing and ancient gears are were setting in motion. The moon had now completed it's time at this end of the globe and beginning to shine for a new day at another part of the Earth. But for two special pure-bloods the day is just beginning. Yuuki and Kaname walked with confident steps away from the sea towards the centre of town to #42 Moon-rose Way; home of the respectable hematologist Sanguis Finder of the town of Candida Luna. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful place she had ever been to. They were heading for the more refined district and as they passed the eloquently ornamented houses Yuuki thought of the individual they were meeting and felt a chill down her spine. _Could this really be the home of the man who almost uncovered our secret and the one who…made his wife into a half-human?_ As she was lost deep in thought, Kaname spoke up: "This man has been meddling in our affairs for too long. It is time we ended his quest for the truth and destroy all of this research about us." He turned to Yuuki "Though he may realize what we are, do not reveal your identity to him." Yuuki nodded bitterly, "Yes, I know". _I feel terrible for this poor man who got involved in our world but it is for his own safety that he stops this now. In fact, it was probably for the best that we were the ones to find him and not someone else who would simply destroy him. _They stopped and looked up at a white terraced house with charming decorations hanging on either side of the old oak door. There was a sign with big black letters reading "CLOSED" on the door. They had arrived at their destination. It was time for Sanguis Finder to meet some real vampires.

Back at Cross Academy Zero Kiryuu pulled up a chair in front of the headmaster's desk, crossed his arms and looked at his adoptive father with great annoyance and little patience. Under normal circumstances he would have used this precious time before the day class started to get some well deserved (and well needed) sleep. However this was way out of the ordinary – and he needed an explanation – now!

"So, start talking."

Kaien Cross also looked worn out but he realized he had to be frank with Zero.

"Well, first off, I apologize for the escorting duties. I realize that it's not your style-"

"Damn right."

"-but that girl…is different. I don't know how to say this but it looks like she is neither a vampire nor a human."

This took Zero by surprise. "What, seriously? What the hell?"

Kaien took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Yes that is why she has been given her own school uniform and dorm house. The truth is I am unsure if she would be a danger to either of the classes right now. It seems her powers have yet to be awakened."

Zero had yet come up with a response to this and still found it hard to believe. All he could say was "…How…the hell…did this happen?" Cross chuckled and put his glasses back on again. "That, Zero, is a long story. Let's just say for now that her father went a little crazy with what he thought was best for his daughter."

Knocking on the oak door to the white terrace house, Yuuki and Kaname stood securely on the small porch and hoped someone would answer the door. To their relief a man did answer the door, but not in a conventional way. A pair of beady eyes crept over the doorframe to examine the visitors before quickly attempting to shut the door again. He was naturally too slow for Kaname who stopped the door just in time before it got locked again. "I-I'm sorry but I'm closed at the moment. I can't take any more patients! Please just go home!" he croaked. Kaname smiled a pleasant yet intimidating smile as he gently forced the door wide open, revealing the middle-aged man they had been searching for. However he was not in his best condition: white shirt un-tucked, buttons fastened in the wrong holes and coffee stains everywhere. His hair was disheveled, torn in a few places and turning gray. Cracked oval glasses covered his worn and tired steel eyes that framed his frightened face as he attempted to shut the door. "Please sir, we are no patients." This resulted in the opposite effect and Sanguis began to panic, scraping his shoes against the floor, using all of his remaining strength to shut the entrance. Kaname continued, undisturbed by the reaction. "We would just like a few minutes of your time. It concerns the research you have been performing. Now… if you would allow me and my companion to enter so we may discuss this in a more… privately situated area? By this point Sanguis had become frantic and was almost horizontal with the floor, still attempting to keep them out. Finally he collapsed from his ill-situated position and exhaustion and eventually had no choice but to allow the vampires to enter.

"P-please!" he begged them. "Don't kill me! I didn't know what I was doing I swear!

At this comment Yuuki finally stepped in front of Kaname and revealed herself.

"Why would we kill you? Mr. Finder, you are so much more important to us alive after all!"  
"The old looking man dared hint a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "R-really? I won't be killed?"

Yuuki giggled and smiled at him. "Of course not silly!"

"Just seriously tortured and maimed." said Kaname. Yuuki gave an annoyed glance at Kaname who just smiled and shrugged. Sometimes he couldn't help scaring the living shit out of people.

As Sanguis began to back further and further into his house, scraping away old study papers in the process, Yuuki tried calming him down.

"Look, we just want to help you. All we want is to know is how much you discovered in your research and…what you did to your wife."

Sanguis Finder stopped what he was doing and looked up at Yuuki for the very first time, examining the face of the voice who had uttered the dreaded words of his mind's destruction. Then, another realization dawned on him. Slowly, cautiously, he trod on the threads of hope, balancing his life on a whim. "You…you people are not from the Hunter Association are you?" They shook their heads in response, confused at the question. He gulped and walked further on the line. "You…two….are vampires then…? Yuuki and Kaname gazed at each other for two seconds before again nodding in unison. "Yes, now could you-" Kaname stopped speaking as he realized the man was slowly getting to his feet again, with a small smile on his face. Under his breath he whispered to himself "I knew it…" and when he stood up he had gained a confident composure around him and a sense of relief that unnerved both Yuuki and Kaname.

"Thank God! For a second I thought I was really going to be done in there! I thought for sure the Hunter Association had finally come for me!

Kaname's interest in the man peaked by this news "What do you mean by that? Why would they come for you?" However instead of answering, the old man merely started chuckling to himself, confident in his information. The old man had suddenly become sly and confident, but Kaname didn't want to waste any more time on human insolence. In a quick flash, Kaname had him pinned against the wall and his windpipe clutched in his grasp.

"You will tell us everything you know if you don't want your pathetic life to be ended… right now…" Kaname emphasized his point by squeezing his throat just a little tighter. Sanguis quickly nodded and Kaname released him. After catching his breath he began;

"Alright, alright… but I'm afraid you two are already too late - I have already sent in my agent to uncover the truth – and find evidence that you creatures really exist!" The blood scientist once again began to chuckle and looked Yuuki and Kaname dead in the eyes.

"And there is nothing you can do to stop my ground breaking discovery!"


	5. Half Human

Chapter 5: Half Human

Hiatus? What Hiatus? I don't see one… If you have any Idea on how this story is going to end, please feel free to review or PM me! The help is much appreciated ^_^

Sanguis Finder had graduated 20 years previously from a prestigious science university and settled into a seaside town to begin his work and dream to cure blood linked illnesses and diseases. He had always believed it was the cruelest way to live- to be born with a disorder that was not your fault but something that was passed down to you. He had felt compelled to change this fact and this had begun his career in the medical sciences. As time progressed he became genuinely interested in the subject and found a like minded individual to share his thoughts with, who, after graduating, became his wife and life-long partner. They became famous as "the blood couple" for living together and both being hematologists but they didn't care as they knew all the locals relied on them for help – becoming somewhat of their saviors whenever they were ill – extending their practices to involve first and second aid injuries as well. They were happy and soon found themselves expecting a daughter. They couldn't have been better-off until one day, 1 month into the pregnancy, when by chance Sanguis discovered an irregularity in a patient's blood cells. This patient had been monitored for some time for a minor blood disease that wasn't going away despite their prescribed medication. He was called in and asked to have a check up every week for observation. What he discovered changed their peaceful life forever.

For a month, everything went fine until they discovered the patient had suddenly snapped and gone insane, going on a killing spree until he was eventually stopped by an unknown force after which he was no longer seen again. However, the blood samples they had collected were revealed to have distinctly stronger anti-bodies than normal humans and could re-produce cells at a much faster rate, indicating the ability to heal at a greater speed as well! This discovery was the greatest break through they had ever made! It had come as a timely savior to Sanguis and his partner as she was succumbing to her family's inherited weakness and was beginning to suffer from the strain of bearing a child. Believing that the incident of the patient's insanity and the super-human blood were un-related, they took the chance to inject some of it into her body. It had the desired effect – she grew healthier and was able to carry out the birth. Nevertheless one side-effect remained that they did not expect. The child that was born was not normal. With blood-red eyes that shone in the darkness she had been mutated by the Level-E vampire and suffered spasms throughout her childhood, rejecting the milk her mother offered, craving instead blood for nourishment. It was Sanguis' decision to search for other types of blood which might cancel out the abnormal behavior. Thanks to his knowledge, he soon came upon the trail of the myth of darkness and was able to obtain various types of vampire blood, believing it would save his daughter as it did his wife. Through this path he came in contact with the Hunter Association. Claiming it was for his research he was given the only sort he had not tried - the liquid of life of the pure-bloods. It succeeded!

Although the color of her eyes remained she no longer had spastic attacks and no longer craved any blood… or so they thought. Throughout her childhood the child had become accustomed to injections and after each time her mind had become more and more warped until the point of no return. Her insanity had become kept behind a mask of innocence – a second personality came forth. She was bitten by no vampire and desired no blood yet she was not entirely human, not anymore. No, what she gained instead was rather the instinct to hunt and kill her pray. Yet so far in her life she had seen no reason to bring this side of her into light. That is, until now. Though Sanguis had administered the blood of vampires to his child and wife for a long time, the truth of the matter was he had no idea the serum came in fact from creatures of the night. The Hunter Association never trusted him that far and had never been told by anyone what it was he was really dealing with. All he knew was that the genes of a special kind of people could save lives and end suffering – the exact solution he had been searching for all this time!

Sakami – the child of the blood doctors now had a mission and a purpose. It was time to jump into action in which her true self had a chance to resurface. Her instructions from her father were clear and simple: "Discover their secret and bring the evidence back to me!"

Now, while sneaking out of her new home she discovered how spacious the grounds truly were. She had been walking for at least 15 minutes before actually meeting anyone. She enjoyed going through the woods and investigating the outside of the many academy buildings. Once or twice she swore she saw a white-clad figure in one of the windows before disappearing in the shadows like mist. A new sensation on was brewing inside of her. Why was she feeling a tug on her heart? She wasn't feeling tired at all but wide awake. Sakami tried to calm herself by looking up at the rapidly darkening sky. At that moment… the sky began to change from dark to an ominous sinister scarlet. She realized that everything in fact was blessed with a new tone and looked up at the full moon – now separated from the clouds, bearing down on the earth with the same color as the sky…and it was calling for her. Her hands twitched. Suddenly they began to move uncontrollably and she realized she had to start running to shake of the feelings of restlessness she was feeling. However, all this felt natural and in a way right to her. Sakami was known to adapt to new situations quickly and focus on the task at hand – never getting distracted from her true objective. Having received a mission from her father, she had no intension of letting this get in her way; it was time she started taking action.


End file.
